


Never Change

by DoIWannaKnow98



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Season 2, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoIWannaKnow98/pseuds/DoIWannaKnow98
Summary: Otis' weekend was full of suspense, wondering if he'll get an answer from Maeve. Her weekend was full of loneliness and despair. What will happen when they meet on Monday?
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 46
Kudos: 124





	1. Open Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated. I've written two chapters so far so stay tuned for more.

Otis hurled himself onto the bed, checking his phone again for the fiftieth time since he had left the trailer park an hour ago. Still no answer, he put the phone on his nightstand and sighed, fearing that her reaction to the voicemail isn’t what he had hoped. He was stretched out on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, eyes watery, dreading the worst. Imagining her telling him to “fuck off” or her simply ignoring him. He was failing to fall asleep, he even had his whale music on. He kept checking his phone, there was still no answer from Maeve. He put the phone down again and plugged in the phone charger, that’s when he noticed the biology textbook in the nightstand drawer, with a single piece of paper creeping out of it. He grabbed it and looked at it, Hymen Paraurethral glands. A small smile found it’s way to Otis’ face. He continued to look at the paper, hymen, Maeve and Otis. His face changed, he frowned and his smile went away with it. Pale blue eyes once again filling up with tears, tears he wouldn’t let fall. 

It was Saturday, Otis hadn’t slept much last night and Dr. Jean Milburn could tell. 

“Coffee?” she asked.

“Already got some, thanks.” Otis’ replied in a wistful grunting manner.

He still hadn’t heard from Maeve, it was only 15 hours and 32 minutes since he had left the voicemail, she’s probably thinking things over. He tried to convince himself. Jean noticed that her son was unusually quiet but didn’t want to impose, knowing his usual reaction to her imposing in on her son’s personal life. She didn’t like seeing him so distraught, she couldn’t help herself. 

“Otis, what’s the matter darling?” Jean asked carefully.

“I’m in love with Maeve!” Otis yelled, his head going to down to rest on his arms on the kitchen table.

Jean was startled, she knew he had just broken up with Ola, so the revelation that he was in love with someone else came as a bit of a shock to her. She wondered why the name Maeve sounded so familiar to her. 

“Okay, good. Who is Maeve?” Jean asked inquisitively.

“Maeve Wiley, she goes to Moordale. She’s smart and funny and beautiful and she has a quick wit and she does this thing where she bites her thumbnail and -” 

“And you love her?” Jean said interrupting Otis before he could ramble further.

“Yes, yes I do.” Otis stated firmly. “Only she hasn’t answered my message, I left a voice message on her phone.” 

“Okay, what did the message say?” 

“I told her how stupid I’ve been, about the party and choosing between her and Ola”

Jean keeps looking more and more surprised as Otis continues to speak.

“and I told her how proud of her I am, she won the NSQC finals yesterday, and then I told her that I love her, and I do. I do love her, mum.” Otis finished.

He was switching between looking at his mother and his coffee cup, afraid of her reaction. Jean looked profoundly shocked and amused at the same time. She was happy that her son was in love, but she was also worried about him, he still seemed so sad. “Come here” she said simultaneously opening up her arms, he embraced her while she calmly stroked his back. Trying to ensure to him that everything was going to be just fine. A little while later, after they were done eating their breakfast Otis and Jean were sitting on the couch watching telly. 

“So, tell me more about this Maeve.” Jean asked, she was genuinely curious about the woman who had stolen her son’s heart.

“She’s unlike anyone I’ve ever met, in a good way.” he answered, a soft smile appearing on his face.

Otis began thinking about how nice it was to finally open up to his mother, to talk to her about his life, like they used to do. 

“She’s really smart, she has read all of Jane Austen. And when I talk to her it doesn’t feel like she just waits for her turn to speak, she’s actually interested in what I have to say... And... She sees me for who I am.” His face was now lighting up with joy. Jean smiled happily at Otis, wondering exactly what type of girl this Maeve character was, looking forward to meeting her one day.

Monday had arrived, and for Otis it couldn’t have come sooner. She hadn’t answered him all weekend. He climbed the steps at the front of Moordale secondary school. He was anxious to know if Maeve had arrived before him, he couldn’t see her anywhere. He walked inside, planning to go to her locker. Suddenly another student appeared beside him and said “I’m afraid of watching porn alone, I can only do it in public. Please help!” Otis looked perplexed and apologetically had to tell the student that the sex clinic was over, and he doesn’t do that anymore. The student looked disappointed as Otis walked away towards Maeve’s locker.

There she was, it was as if he saw her for the first time. Everything else was in slow motion. He was sure he was staring, she hadn’t noticed him yet, but he didn’t care. He just enjoyed the moment, loving her, watching her, from the distance. Her brown hair tucked in a ponytail, her beautiful brown eyes reading some aptitude class schedule, her lips moving as she reads along. He just simply enjoys the moment, a moment he can remember fondly, if things doesn’t turn out the way he hopes it will. He straightens himself, remembers to breathe and begins walking towards her. 

Maeve’s weekend had been far worse than Otis’. She called Social Services on her own mother before the NSQC Finals. Her mother screamed and threw her little sister’s belongings out the caravan door onto the wet grass before the coppers and social services took them both away. The words “I will never forgive you” still ringing in her head, along with “Maeve Wiley just likes playing games with people’s feelings” and “I think she’s probably the most selfish person I’ve ever met. “ Those are the words that came back to her every time she closed her eyes this weekend, she prayed for Monday to come, so she could focus on school. Isaac had told her that Otis had stopped by, excluding his request that he tell her to listen to her messages for obvious reasons. After returning from the store and making a few omelets for herself and Isaac she had decided that she needed some alone time. She didn’t talk to anyone, not even Aimee. And she knew that talking to Otis wasn’t something she wanted to do, Otis was the last person she needed to talk to right now. She would talk to him on Monday, maybe. 

She put the class schedule back in the locker, and took out the books she needed for class today. She felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around and clenched her books to her chest when she saw him. She felt as if his piercing blue eyes looked straight into her soul, he looked nervous, dreadful and excited at the same time. She wanted to speak, but couldn’t, neither of them could. 

Otis watched as her expression changed, starting with surprise, then hate, or disappointment? and eventually nothing. Which he knew was Maeve carefully trying to put her walls up, but he could see right through her. He wanted to say something, anything, but he couldn’t find the words. All the words he had practiced in his head all weekend seemed meaningless now. Then he saw her expression change to a deep sadness.

“Maeve, are you alright?” he asked, his hand reaching out to touch her arm.

He put his hand on her arm, she let him. She couldn’t hold it in anymore.  
She dropped her books on the floor and hugged him. He was shook, he happily hugged her back, that’s when he realized that she was crying. He then held her even tighter. Neither of them caring about the looks they got from the other students roaming the halls.

“Shush, it’s okay.” he said, trying to be soothing.

She doesn’t know why she just broke down in front of Otis, she didn’t really want to. Seeing him after this horrible weekend she couldn’t control herself, it just happened.

“It’s not.” she said, muffled in between her quiet sobbing.

“No, it’s okay, I love you” Otis blurted out.

Did he really just say that? She’s not entirely sure. He couldn’t have, could he?

“It’s gonna be alright” Otis said, trying to be comforting. “Better than alright.”

The tears had stopped long ago, now he was just holding her. He hoped that he was helpful, she had never literally cried on his shoulder before. Embracing her like this was everything that he had missed, and one of the dream scenarios that he had dreamed about in his head all weekend long.

“What did you say? Maeve whispered quietly, not sure she was ready to hear the answer.

“I said everything’s gonna be alright.”

“No, no, before that.” she said as she broke the hug and sniveled before fixing her posture. 

“What? that I love you?” Otis asked, scared of what she was gonna say next.

She was right, she didn’t imagine it, she heard him. He said I love you to her. She looked at him through her long lashes, tears building up in her eyes, looking sad and happy at the same time. 

“You love me?” she said, a little too loud. 

“Yes. Maeve, I love you! And I’ve been so stupid, I tried to do the right thing but I messed up, Maeve, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for not having the balls to say it sooner. But, I love you, I’ve always loved you. Since the moment I bumped into you in the hall and you called me a moron.” Inn for a penny, inn for a pound Otis thought.

Maeve looked down, eyeballing the ground. switching her weight between her right and left feet, not knowing what to say next.

“Maeve... Say something, please.” Otis barely whispered.

“I can’t talk about this right now, Otis. I’ll... I’ll see you later.” She said, sprinting away from him, leaving her books at his feet. Otis picked them up and hurried after her. The other students watched them leave, then carried on as if nothing happened. Except for Eric and Aimee, who were watching from afar. They both slowly turned to face each-other with puzzled expressions on their faces.

“Okay, what the HELL just HAPPENED?” Eric said, his mouth gaping wide.

“Why can’t they just be together, they both want to.” Aimee said, looking sad.

“We need to help them, I swear to god I can’t bear the drama anymore!” Eric yelled. 

Aimee lit up like a light bulb. “I have a plan” she said, with a grin on her face.


	2. Holding On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otis followed Maeve outside of the school and they have a heart to heart conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not as long as the first one, sorry about that. Please enjoy.

Maeve reached the edge of school property, with Otis following closely behind. She couldn’t keep her tears at bay, they kept escaping as she went. Otis was worried, this couldn’t have come as such a shock to her, she’d heard him say it before hasn’t she? In the voicemail? They stopped just outside of school, alongside a stone wall with a parking lot on the other side. She was still quietly sobbing, she reached for her cigarettes in her bag, grabbed one and lit it. Otis watched her, not knowing quite what to say next. 

Maeve took a drag, inhaled and breathed the out, making sure the smoke would blow away from Otis’ direction. She knows that he doesn’t mind, but she does it anyway. It’s one of the little things she’s gotten used to doing when they hung out together, even though they haven’t hung out in some time. Otis still seemed to appreciate the thought. 

“What do you want me to say?” Maeve spoke, finally after what felt like hours.

“I don’t know, whatever you want to say. Whatever you’re feeling, just be honest.” Otis replied shakily, wondering if that was the right thing to say.

She looked down, dropped her cigarette and crushed it with her boot. Then she looked at him, she shot him a steel cold look. 

“I thought you said I was the most selfish person you’ve ever met.” she proclaimed.

Otis’ couldn’t look her in the eyes, he felt so ashamed. He hurt her, he knew it. He had hoped the voicemail would fix things, he was wondering how he could’ve been so naive to think that it would.

“I didn’t mean that, I’m sorry” he said quietly. “I’m gonna regret that until the day I die.” he revealed in a tone that was more squeaky than he’d like.

She knew he meant it, she could tell. But she was still disappointed in him, how could he, Otis of all people say that stuff to her. Then she tried to remind herself how she had dropped a bomb on his relationship, that he was just dumped and that he was drunk. However the hurt was still there, she wanted to forgive him, and she was getting there, just not yet. She still had some things on her mind.

“Did you fuck Ruby just to get back at me?” Maeve asked, tears once again filling up her eyes.

“I honestly don’t know, maybe subconsciously. You’d left, and she was just there.” Otis said honestly. He knew he had to be honest if he was going to fix this.Tears started streaming down both of their faces, then they were suddenly closer to each other. 

“I’m sorry too.” Maeve said. “About telling you how I felt while you were with Ola.”

Otis couldn’t make himself answer. He didn’t know what to say. He reached out, she didn’t pull away and now he was hugging her. His freakishly long arms wrapped around her. Then she hugged him back, burying her face in his chest.

“I need some time to think about things, I’m sorry.” she said.

“It’s okay, take all the time that you need.” Otis said reassuringly. 

“two or three hours even.” He said, trying to lighten the mood. She let out a small chuckle.

Otis returned to his locker, gathering his books and eating some snacks. He closed the locker to find Eric looking at him with a mad expression on his face.

“What did you do?” Eric asked him.

“Nothing, we talked, I did tell her that I love her. But she’s already heard that on the voicemail so I wasn’t such a big deal.” Otis answered.

“She said she’s got to take some time to think about things.” He said rather disappointingly. 

“Well, that’s good right? That means she’s not angry with you anymore!” Eric yelled happily. “I mean she hugged you right?” 

Otis tried to explain to his best friend that even though she talked to him, hugged him and cried on his shoulder, she might not want to be with him. But Eric reassured him that she’s just playing hard to get, that she’s already made her decision and is probably doing this just to taut him. Otis hoped Eric was right.

“How are things with you and Adam?” Otis asked, you could sense a hint of detest in his voice.

“He met my family, they LOVE him. He’s still a little bit uncomfortable with public affection but that’ll get easier.” Erik answered, Otis felt like he was hiding something but he didn’t want to impose. Eric would tell him when he was ready. The bell rang and they both went to class.

During class Otis got a text from Aimee.

-Meet me on the bridge on the way to the trailer park after school.-

-Okay, why?-

-Just do it, u wont regret it.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please tell me what works and what doesn't, it would be a big help! :)


	3. Every Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aimee does Maeve and Otis a favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really satisfied with this one but this is what I came up with, hope you enjoy.

Otis got home, took a shower, got dressed, then flew right back out the door. Jean didn’t even have the chance to greet him before he left. Otis was cycling down he forest infested hills for the third time today, his mind racing at what Aimee meant by "u wont regret it". He was perplexed, excited, anxious. His thoughts race towards Maeve, he hopes she’s made up her mind, he hopes that she loves him too.

Maeve got home from school earlier than everyone else due to her aptitude scheme, she’d gotten inside her home, put on some music, the sound was lower than she’d like but she didn’t want Cynthia (and Jonathan) to come and bother her, she still had a lot of things to think about. In her heart she knew she’d already forgiven Otis, but it was so much more complicated than that. After an hour or so, she heard a knock on the door. She crawled out of the couch towards the door expecting Cynthia to be on the other side telling her to turn the volume down, instead she found Aimee. 

“We need to talk” Aimee said, in an uncharacteristically serious tone.

“Come on in, Aimes.” Maeve replied.

“Actually, we’re going this way” Aimee said, while pointing in the direction of the other side of the trailer park, towards the bridge.

Aimee said to be there at 4:30, but on time is late Otis thought to himself. He had hurried home and hurried to the bridge, he was there by 4:15. That must be a national record, he muttered to himself. He stopped in the middle of the bridge, settings his bike down towards the railing. Then he took out his phone, checking Reddit, and waiting patiently while his mind raced to all kinds of conclusions. 

“Aimes, what the hell is going on?” Maeve yelled out in frustration over Aimee’s vague responses. 

“You’ll see.” Aimee said, with a smug smile on her face.

They could now see the bridge, Aimee lit up when she saw that Otis was there. Maeve hadn’t noticed him yet. Suddenly Aimee stopped walking.

“Well, I guess this is me.” She said.

“What?” Maeve said shockingly, seeming more irritated by the second.

Aimee pointed at Otis who was still looking at his phone, not noticing that the girls were 50 meters away from him. Maeve looked and saw him. Her face went from angry and irritated to mellow and longing. She looked frighteningly back at Aimee and said nothing.

“Go, just go talk to him.” Aimee commanded.

Maeve nodded, turned around and started walking carefully towards Otis. She could hear Aimee whispering good luck to her as she started walking. When she looked back Aimee was out of sight. Every instinct in Maeve’s body was telling her to run, go back to the trailer. But it was too late to turn back now, they were already here. As she came closer Otis finally noticed her. He almost dropped his phone and hurried to put it away. And there she was, right in front of him. He made a mental note to remember to thank Aimee later. 

“Hey.” Otis managed to squeak out.

“Hi...” Maeve barely whispered.

They were both staring into each others eyes, neither of them could look away.

“About before, the I love you part...” Otis murmured. “Why were you so shocked?” he asked, he had thought about her reaction all day.

“Well, after the thing at the party I didn’t quite expect a confession of love, dickhead.” she replied. Otis hoped her name-calling meant that she has indeed forgiven him.

“But that’s not the first time I’ve said it though, so your reaction surprised me.” he stated.

“What? when did you say it before?” She asked, genuinely surprised.

“The voicemail, Maeve.” He stated, now looking at the ground, his feet kicking stones.

Voicemail? what bloody voicemail Maeve thought to herself. She could tell that it was important to him, otherwise he wouldn’t have seemed so stressed when he mentioned it.

“What are you on about? what voicemail?” she asked, almost annoyed.

She hadn’t listened to it, she hadn’t fucking listened to it. Otis couldn’t believe it, he confessed his love for the first time earlier today, now her reaction made total sense. He was speechless, he was kinda glad that he had confessed in person but was angry that she hadn’t heard his voicemail. If he’d know he wouldn’t have agonized over it all weekend.

“Uhm, I left you.. I left you a voice message on Friday. While you were winning the NSQC finals.” He answered.

“I didn’t get it, sorry” Maeve said, reassuringly. “What did it say?” She asked, she wanted to know the contents of the message, her curiosity was eating her up.

“I don’t remember the words exactly, let me think.” Otis stated

Maybe the voicemail wasn’t as important as she hoped, Maeve began to think, then he spoke.

“It was something along the lines of this.” He said whilst readying himself, preparing to tell her the rest. 

“Hey Maeve, I know you can’t answer this right now, because I’m watching you on live TV. I just want you to know how proud of you I am.” Otis continued. Maeve was smiling with her entire face.

“And I’ve been so stupid, I was trying to do the right thing.” Maeve’s face changed between happy and sad, then back to happy in an instant.

“It’s you, it’s always been you.” Maeve’s smile widened.

“I love you, Maeve.” Otis finished. “and then I said some stuff about being too late and please call me back, and you didn’t so I checked my phone all the time this weekend and-”

“I love you too, Otis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't really achieve what I wanted to with this one, but after rewriting their dialogue for the fifth time I gave up. Hope you enjoy. I don't know how long this story is going to be but I'll continue to write until I've come up with a proper ending. No more updates today though, but stay tuned for more.


	4. Every You Every Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying really hard to find something that could cause some drama in their relationship moving forward. I want to continue to write but original ideas are hard to find, still going to continue this one until I've found an ending I'm happy with. Hope you enjoy and feel free to comment ideas you'd like to see going forward.

She loved him back? she loved him back! Otis’ face lit up, he couldn’t believe it. He was smiling from ear to ear, as was she. He couldn’t stop himself from hugging her. A few small tears streaming down his face as he embraced her and sniffled. She lovingly returned the embrace, there were tears in her eyes as well, but she was better at hiding them than he was. His chin above her head, her head buried into his chest, her feeling his heartbeat. Their arms wrapped around each-other.

“Are you crying?” Maeve asked, speaking in a low and soft tone.

“These are tears of joy, Maeve.” Otis answered, with a vulnerability in his voice that she’s never heard before. “I’m just so happy.” He finished, letting out another sniffle.

She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his own, then his lips. She was moving closer and closer to him. Don’t shout I’m a virgin! this time, he thought to himself, knowing what’s going to happen. Then he went for it. Their lips meeting for the first time, it was everything he imagined and more, she felt the same. It wasn’t perfect, it took a few seconds for them to find the same pace, but he wouldn’t want it any other way. And when they connected, they really connected. After making out for what felt like an eternity in bliss but also way too short amount of time, their lips parted.

“You’re a good kisser Otis.” Maeve stated.

“You too, Maeve, it was... It was-” Otis tried to find the right words.

“It was perfect.” She said, interrupting him.

“I love you, I love you so much.” He said, wiping a few tear drops from his face, he had never felt this vulnerable before.

“I love you too, Otis.” Maeve replied. “You’re the first person I’ve ever told that to.” she finished, looking up at him, gauging his reaction.

He looked down at her, taking her hand in his own and taking it up towards his lips, kissing it softly. “I’m honored.” He said.

“Dickhead.” Maeve chuckled softly.

Maeve asked him if he wanted to join her back to her trailer, which he did. They slowly started walking over the bridge towards the trailer park, hand in hand. As they reached the end of the bridge they saw Aimee coming towards them, with a big smile on her face. Maeve glanced embarrassingly at Otis, then at the ground then at Aimee. 

“Finally! I’m so glad my plan worked!” Aimee cheered.

“Thank you Aimee, for doing this. I owe you.” Otis told her, then he gave her a hug.

Aimee looked at Maeve with surprise as Otis hugged her, raising her eyebrows. Maeve let out a short laugh, covering her mouth with her hands. “Thank you.” Otis, whispered sincerely in Aimee’s ear. “You’re welcome, this has been a long time coming.” Aimee, stated firmly as they parted ways. Otis and Maeve yelled their goodbyes as they continued their walk towards the trailer park.

As they arrived outside of her trailer park home Maeve slowed down and turned to face Otis. “This is me.” She said. “You do know I’ve been here before, right?” Otis stated firmly. Maeve laughed, she was nervous. The only other boy she had shown her home to was Jackson, and even though she knew Otis wouldn’t mind she was still not overly excited over the idea of letting him into her home, her insecurities started to show through her facade and her brain short circuited. “Of course I know, but you’ve never been inside.” She said, seeming more nervous by the second.

Otis noticed her behavior. “I don’t have to come in if you don’t want me to, Maeve. We can just go somewhere else, or something. I just want to hang out with you.” He stated, trying his best to be helpful and understanding.

“No, no, I want you to come in, I want to show you, lets go.” Maeve said unconvincingly.

She opened the door and let Otis go in first before stepping foot inside herself. Otis looked at the lounge area, the table, the couch. Then he moved on to the kitchen and snuck a peak at the bedroom, a room he secretly hoped to be quite familiar with after a while. Maeve was watching his face, seeing if she could read him.

“It’s really nice, and cozy” Otis confirmed, she knew he was telling the truth.

Maeve didn’t like being this soft and vulnerable but, this was Otis for Christ’s sake. She stepped over to him and gave him a soft hug, letting him know just exactly how much that meant to her. If Otis had his way then they’d stay like that forever, her in his arms. “Come on Muppet, let’s sit down on the couch.” Maeve said teasingly. “Muppet? Is that back?” Otis said with surprise and enjoyment in his voice. “I’ve missed your nicknames for me, Maeve.”

“I’ve missed you.” He said, with a cheeky grin on his face.

“Oh, stop. You’re gonna make me puke if you keep talking like that.” Maeve tried her best to say it convincingly, but they both knew she was lying her ass off.

“You like it when I’m sweet, don’t you have a Cinderella complex?” Otis said teasingly.

“Fuck off” Maeve stated, with a smile on her face and her middle finger pointed towards Otis. They both let out a small laugh.

They spent the rest of the evening talking, cuddling and kissing. Otis slept over, they both passed out on the couch after watching some stupid Netflix show. The day that had started so horribly for the both of them finally came to an end, and they both felt like they were on top of the world. After endless miscommunication, jealousy, longing and even slight contempt, they were finally on the same page. Maeve for the first time in a long time was looking forward to the next day, because she knew that he would be there.


	5. Cloud Nine

“Otis? are you awake?” Otis barely heard Maeve’s whisper.

“No... are you?” He answered faintly.

“What time is it?”

“SHIT, we’re late for school!” Maeve yelled and threw Otis off of her. Running to grab her things. Otis scoffed and smiled as he watched her hurrying to get ready, her being the one to panic made Otis realize that they might be even more similar than he originally thought. He helped her get her things, his things were at home so he was going to be super late anyway, it was as if being late wasn’t even on his mind. He was just enjoying his time with Maeve, savoring every second. Until they both left, her going to school. Him going home to get his things. As they parted ways he had stopped, turned around and looked at her. Wondering how he could’ve ever gotten so lucky. He watched her until she was out of sight, then he looked to the sky; appreciating the warm morning sun on his face before he continued his journey home.

As Otis walked through the door he was faced by an extremely sour minded Jean. “Where the HELL have you been?!” His mother asked with both relief, anger and hurt in her voice, all at the same time.

“I was at Maeve, I’m sorry, I passed out and forgot to call.” Otis tried to explain. 

“You didn’t answer the phone, or any of my texts!” Jean screamed at Otis. She never liked being angry at him.

“I’m sorry, I forgot to turn the sound back on. I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m so sorry mum.” Otis felt guilty over worrying his mother, he was just so caught up in the moment with Maeve that he had forgotten everything else around him.

“You stay out all night again without letting me know, I’ll ground you.” Jean stated. “But I’m glad you’re okay.” She said, hugging him.

“I’m so much more than okay, I’m feeling ridiculously happy.” Otis stated with overwhelming joy in his voice, his face looking completely changed. Jean had never seen her son this happy. 

“I presume that this is about Maeve?” Jean asked.

“She... she said she loves me back. I spent all night at hers, we talked and..” Otis shut himself up before he could say anything too embarrassing.

“You had sexual intercourse? Were you safe? Did you use protection? Was it good?” Jean continued to ask awkward questions until Otis snapped her out of it.

“Mum! No we didn’t have sex, we just hung out.” Otis stated firmly, a rose-red color started rising in his cheeks. 

“I’m late for school, so I’ve really gotta go or Mr. Hendricks is going to kill me.” 

Otis grabbed his backpack and went out the door. 

“We’ll talk about it later, darling. Have a good day at school!” Jean shouted as Otis was leaving.

Maeve entered the school with a smile on her face. The words cock-biter uttered by some popular fools didn’t even register in her head. By the time she arrived it was lunch, so she quickly met up with Aimee and Steve at the cafeteria. Aimee asked all about the previous night Maeve had with Otis whilst Steve was so focused on Trigonometry, but still secretly listening. 

“Did you two, you know?” Aimee asked.

“No but we did other stuff, which is nice. It was really nice. He’s a really good kisser. He was a little nervous at first, but he got used to it.” Maeve explained.  
“I was actually really nervous as well.” She admitted. 

“Why didn’t you just do it?” 

“I don’t know, it didn’t feel like the right moment. I wanted to and I think he wanted to but he didn’t make a move or anything so. We’ve never really talked about this shit.” Maeve said whilst starting to nibble on her fingernails. “But I could feel that he wanted to as well, I mean, you know.” Maeve was starting to ramble, it was unlike her. She was happy with her newfound relationship, she hadn’t felt any real pressure yet; but now the pressure was starting to sink in.

“You’ll do it when you do it.” Steve uttered quietly, not looking away from his math book. Maeve gave him a stare that could pierce through souls, then a slight smile and said “Yep, I guess. I mean there’s no rush, why would there be?” Aimee gestured to Maeve and pointed and said “Look, there’s your man.”

She turned around, looking for him and there he was. Walking towards her. It was as if every self conscious thought and doubt she’s ever had just simply faded away and evaporated into a feeling that could only be described as love. He met her eyes and everything else in the world just didn’t matter anymore. She smiled at him and he smiled back, blue eyes sparkled, brown eyes glistening. She knew everything was going to turn out just fine. 

Otis was walking towards her. How could I ever be so lucky he muttered to himself. He was taking in every detail of her face, her smile, the nose ring which he actually wasn’t too fond of in the beginning. Her hair, her makeup, her lipstick. Her eyes. He loves everything about her, and he especially loves the way she smiled when she saw him. He had almost arrived at their table when he was interrupted and stopped.

“OTIS! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN MAN?!”

Eric jumped onto Otis from behind, hanging onto his back as they both fell down to the cold floor in a flash. The entire school cafeteria had watched as Eric had basically assaulted Otis. Everyone laughed, even Maeve, who didn’t laugh often. 

“Eric, what the hell?” Otis squeaked out, his best friend still over him. 

“You don’t call, you don’t write. I was worried about you man.” Eric said in a laughing manner, with a severely serious undertone. Otis looked around and happily noticed that they weren’t the center of attention anymore.

“Seriously, are you okay?” Eric finished speaking as he helped his friend stand up.

“Of course he’s okay, he’s with me now.” Maeve said, suddenly standing behind Otis. She took her arm in his, standing closer to him. Otis smiled at his best friend with a hint of pride and joy. Eric face was priceless, he looked even happier than Otis. 

“CONGRATULATIONS!” He yelled, putting his arms around the lovely couple.

Later at the last recces before the end of the school day, Otis and Maeve were standing on the roof. The same place where he had begged her to come back and rejoin the clinic. The same place where she lied through her teeth saying it was entirely about the money. They were standing side by side, both leaning forwards on the railing. Looking down on all of the students that they had helped. Otis noticed Liam sitting on a bench looking at his phone. "Moon and stars and dum luck" He uttered silently to himself. Maeve noticed Ruthie sitting with her new girlfriend, her mind started to wander back to that day. The day she threw him in the pool. “Compellingly odd.” The words left her mouth without her even realizing it. Otis glanced at her with a concerned and curious look. 

“Why didn’t you leave the pool with me that day?” Maeve asked.

“Oh uhm, becau-” Otis started to stutter. “Because of exercise?”

“Otis?” Maeve looked at him with compassion and understanding in her eyes. Somehow he felt like he knew he could tell her everything, and that she wouldn’t mind the truth. However, he was still surprisingly nervous talking about this kind of stuff with her.

“Maeve, you touched my eyebrows and I got an ere- a boner.” Otis looked away from her, he didn’t know why this was so difficult. 

She looked at him, she put her hand over his own. “Otis, I have an idea.” He looked at her and she had this ridiculously seductive smile on her face, her eyes were flirting with him. “Meet me here after class.” The bell rang and sent a screeching noise into everyone’s ears. Otis started walking backwards slowly, as did Maeve. 

“See you later, Muppet.”

“See you later, I love you.”

“I love you too, dickhead.”

Otis sat next to Eric in bio, he had a panicked look on his face. Eric noticed immediately. “What’s wrong?” Eric asked the seemingly lost boy.

“Eric, I think Maeve wants to have sex with me.” Otis hesitantly whispered. 

“THAT’S GREAT!” Eric said a little too loudly. People started staring. “What are you looking at? Shoo” He said to the eavesdroppers. 

“Of course she want’s to have sex with you, Otis. She’s your girlfriend or did you forget that?”

“I know, but I think she wants to have sex, like today. After school.” Otis saw the excitement in his friends eyes, Otis felt more worried. 

“Well then go shag your girl, you slag.” Eric hissed at Otis. “You’ve wanted this forever, what’s the problem?” While Eric was concerned, he didn’t quite understand what the conundrum was.

“I’m worried, that I’m not that good, Ruby said I wasn’t great.”

“But didn’t she say that you weren’t bad either? You were drunk, a virgin too. You were never going to be great.” Eric tried to convince his friend.

“I know, but this is Maeve. I want to, I want it to be good for her.” Otis confessed.

“And it will be, if you stop worrying about it and realize that she wants you, not just your body. If she just wanted a body she’d probably still be with Jackson, now she’s with you.”

“Not really helping me feel better here, Eric.” Otis had a sullen tone in his voice.

“What I’m saying is that she loves you, she loves you man. She wants you, and you want her and you also love her. Because of that it’s going to be great no matter what. You have nothing to worry about.” Eric hoped he had finally convinced Otis.

“You’re right. You’re right, I don’t know what I was thinking. It’s gonna be amazing.”

“I can’t wait.” Otis said the words but his face told a different story, he was scared. He didn’t want to screw it up like he had with the party, her confession, the bridge, the pool and everything else. The word concerned was written all over Otis’ face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like this. I imagine Otis is going to be very awkward the next chapter xD


	6. I Can Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships are about communication...

Otis walked up the steps to the roof, he was sweating. He didn’t know what to expect. He just remembered Maeve’s look. Otis could be described as a nervous guy, but this was different. He felt like he was having a constant panic attack, growing stronger with each step he took. He wanted to turn around and walk away, but he knew he couldn’t screw up his relationship with Maeve, not now, not ever again. After what felt like hours but also before he knew it, he was standing right in front of her. 

“Hey Muppet.” Maeve eyes looked more beautiful than he’d ever seen them. The sun shining into them gave them a golden glow. Peering into Otis’. She had a slight smirk on her face. She didn’t just look beautiful, she looked hot. More desirable than he’d ever seen her. Otis’ panic grew exponentially the second he noticed her, he was speechless. It was both an amazing thing, and a horrible thing. He was staring at her, studying her every detail; eyes wide open. Now he knew for sure what her idea was. It took him a while before he noticed that he hadn’t said anything and it soon became awkward. 

“You alright? You look kind of terrified.” Maeve chuckled

“I’m, I’m uh. I’m fine. I’m just, awed.” Otis answered nervously, gulping in the process.

“Come on, let’s go.” Maeve said. It was more like an order.

“Coming.” Otis answered, his tone high pitched and voice almost breaking.

She reached out her hand, he took it and they started walking. Otis wondered where they were going. He was wondering why this was so difficult, this is his chance. He’s wanted this for so long, what’s the problem. His anxiety was giving him hell.

Why is he acting so weird? Did I do something? Did he do something? What’s happening? Maeve had so many questions, but she buried them deep down and did her best not to think about it. She was over being insecure about her relationship with Otis. They were together now, stop looking for problems where there aren’t any, she thought to herself.

They arrived at the bridge, on their way to Maeve’s trailer park. Still holding hands and chatting about their day and everything else in their lives, Maeve was particularly flirty when suddenly Otis let go and stopped. Maeve had continued walking a few steps when he had let go, she turned around with a worried expression. 

“Otis, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t do this Maeve, not now. I’ve gotta go.” Otis stated, not looking at her then he turned around and started walking away. Maeve ran and grabbed his arm, spinning him around to face her yet again. He still couldn’t look at her. “Otis, what’s wrong? Look at me!” She almost started to scream, she was starting to truly worry. 

“I’m sorry, I just need to be alone right now. I’ll call you later.” Otis said, still not being able to look her in the eyes. He was almost shaking. 

Maeve almost couldn’t believe what she was hearing, what happened to his confidence? “No, you’re not doing this, Otis, you’re not running away, not now!” She started feeling maladjusted.

“Maeve, I just-” 

“Not after everything we’ve been through!” She screamed at him, tears were bubbling to the surface of their eyes. He looked at her, he saw her sadness. Why is he screwing this up, why can’t he just be honest and say what he’s feeling. Why can’t he just do what he wants to do, it was like his brain was being cruel to him. Then he saw her tears. He kissed her, gently caressing her face and moving her hair behind her ears in the process. 

“Please don’t be mad, but I don’t think I’m ready to have sex with you just yet.” He said after lips parted, looking down. Fearing her disappointment. “I’m just afraid I’ll screw it up and I know if we do this now, I will find a way to screw it up.” She could see that he felt bad about the whole situation. “I just want it to be perfect, I don’t really remember my first time and I was told it wasn’t that great and I just want it to be good for you, for the both of us.” She suddenly kissed him back, touching his hair, melting into him. Maeve thought that how could he be this stupid and so sweet at the same time. Otis suddenly felt the anxiety, the guilt and fear simply fade. As if her kiss was the cure to all of his problems. As they parted Otis let out a small moan, which made Maeve smile, and her smile was one of the best things he’d ever see in his lifetime.

“But I do want to, just not right now.” He said, trying to be reassuring.

“You should maybe mention that to your little friend there, well, not so little.” Maeve said the cheekiest way possible.

Otis looked down and noticed that he had an erection, suddenly the panic, the anxiety returned tenfold. He wasn’t ready for this. “I’ve got to go, I’ll call you later. I’m sorry Maeve!” Otis basically ran away from her before she could say anything. Now she was just standing there, on the bridge, alone, again. Her disappointment was obvious, she felt like it was her fault due to her brazenness. “Fuck.”

Otis opened the door to his hillside home and went inside. Letting his backpack drop to the floor, he didn’t even notice that his mother had welcomed him home. He went up the stairs, down the hall and into his room. He fell down forward on the bed, as if he just wanted to forget about the world. He heard knocking on his door.

“Otis? Are you alright?” 

Otis couldn’t really be bothered right now to tell his mother how he had screwed up yet again. So he lied, of course he lied. Jean knew that he was being untruthful but she didn’t want to push it, so she left him alone to his own devices but not before reassuring him that he can talk to her if he wants to. 

“I don’t even really know what happened, Aimes. I think I screwed up.” Maeve confessed to her best friend. They were sitting on the couch in Maeve’s caravan.

“You two really need to talk about stuff.” Aimee said.

“We do, but I just don’t know how we can talk about it without him tensing up.” Maeve’s entire body language felt sullen. “I freaked him out, he was fine with kissing but when I mentioned his dick he just freaked out.”

“I know what to do, let’s try a mind-map!” Aimee said with glee.

“Aimee! No!” Maeve was wearing the look that could kill. “I don’t want to do a mind-map.” She said with determination. Aimee wasn’t letting this go, she grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and started writing; How To Get Otis & Maeve To Talk About Sex. Maeve groaned and fell back on the couch.

Otis was still laying in bed, looking up at the ceiling. He sighed and took out his phone and looked up his contacts. He saw Eric’s and wanted to send him a message but he knew that he was hanging out with Adam, Otis didn’t want to ruin that too. Then he saw Maeve’s contact and decided to send her a message.

-I’m so sorry, I freaked out. Can we talk?-

Otis stared at the message for what felt like eons. He put the phone down when he heard the beep.

-Come over and we can talk, I’m not angry.-

-I’ll be there asap.-

Otis hurried out of his room and down the stairs. Jean was absolutely startled. “Where are you going? are you alright?” She concernedly asked her son. “I’m going to Maeve’s, I’m fine, bye. I love you!” He said in a flash and then he disappeared. Jean was wondering what the hell was going on, still looking shocked. Otis jumped on his bike, hurried to put on his helmet and started cycling down the road. This time he was determined that he wasn’t going to screw it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't really have a good idea of where I'm going with this, anyway, hope you enjoyed the read. xD


	7. Can I Sleep In Your Brain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otis rushes to Maeve's with mixed feelings.

When Otis arrived at the outskirts of the trailer park it was already dark, the sun had set and disappeared a while ago. Otis got off and started wheeling his bike towards the caravans. Even though he had been there before, even inside, he still had a tough time finding Maeve’s trailer; they all looked so similar in the dark. Otis was tired, he walked with be bike slowly. His body was drained but his mind was practically racing. They were going to talk, she wasn’t mad at him. That’s good, right? He admittedly hoped that the talk they were going to have was about what happened earlier, but his fear told him that she was going to break up with him. He feared that he had hurt her one too many times, as if he hadn’t hurt her enough before. Self loathing and guilt were crushing him, he almost convinced himself that maybe it would be for the best, then he finally found her trailer. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that he loves her, he was just nervous. Afraid that he was gonna screw thing up again, which he technically did, but not beyond repair. That’s what he convinced himself before he started walking towards it. He walked beside it, laid his bike down into it and walked to the door, knocking on it three times.

Maeve opened up the door, and told Otis to come in. Maeve was always excellent in masking her true emotions however, Otis certainly had a bit of an ability of knowing how she was feeling. This time he didn’t sense anything. He walked into the small space and asked if he could sit down on the couch. “Of course, Otis. I’m not mad, I promise.” She said whilst giving him a reassuring look and a small gentle brush on his shoulder. She was a little disappointed that he had left her alone with little explanation. But she understood that they had to have a calm, rational and healthy discussion about this if they were going to fix it, and most importantly stay together. He was glad that she didn’t seem too upset with him, however his shame was still there.

Otis sat down on the couch, Maeve followed shortly. She noticed how rigid Otis was, it wasn’t the same when he had last been here just a day earlier. He looked uncomfortable and his facial expression conveyed a ton of guilt, he looked like he was about to burst into tears. Maeve moved closer to him and put her arm around him. He could look at her, but not for very long before his glare moved back to his knees. 

“Please tell me you’re not breaking up with me.” Otis said, still looking downwards. Tears threatening to fall out.

“What? No!” Maeve said, she was shocked. Did he really think she was this upset with him? “I’m not breaking up with you, you idiot! I love you!” Maeve vented.

“I’m sorry I ran away, I love you too. I don’t really know what happened.” Otis said, his hand covering his face. Maeve grabbed his hands with her own and lowered them, holding them in her lap.

“What did happen, Otis?” Maeve asked carefully, with a soft whisper.

“I don’t know, I just felt this intense pressure, you were flirting and I’m pretty sure you wanted to have sex when we came back here and I just, panicked.” He said, now looking at her. “I honestly don’t know why, I want to have sex with you.” He finished speaking. Maeve was looking at him intensely and compassionately. 

“Oh, Otis. If you’re not ready yet then there’s no pressure, honestly.” Maeve tried to calm him. “I can wait a while, you know. I’m not a sex addict, yet.” She said, with a witty smile. He let out a short laugh and moved closer to her, he let go of her hands and moved his arms around her, giving her a soft hug. “It’s okay” Maeve whispered, hugging him back. “But if you run away from me like that again I’m breaking your Nintendo Switch.” She said with a satirical laugh, he laughed at that as well, whilst silently sobbing, he had worried for nothing. “I think I need to stop overthinking things.” He said as they laid down on the couch, still entangled in each other. 

“Otis, I have a question, I’m not trying to stress you. I’m just curious.” Maeve said.

“What’s the question?”

“Why do you think you’re not ready to have sex yet? I mean we talk about sex all the time, but when it’s about you and me then you get tongue tied and nervous.” She said, slowly caressing his shoulder with her hands, trying to keep him comfortable.

“Uhm, Maeve... I think, I think the reason why... Never mind, it’s embarrassing.” He said, obviously nervously. 

“Okay, you know that you can talk to me about this stuff, right? I want to be able to have these kinds of conversations with you. I’m not trying to stress you out though.” Maeve said, she knew she needed to push him or this wouldn’t go anywhere.

“Maeve, you remember one of our first clinic sessions. And I couldn’t look at you.” Otis took a deep breath, trying to open himself up.

“Yeah, you just continued to look at the ground. You were acting weird at school the entire day.” She said. “What about it?”

“I had a dream about you, and when I...” Otis tried to find the courage to continue.

“When you woke up, you had came?” She asked, knowing where this was heading.

“eh, yes, essentially.” Otis admitted, talking about this wasn’t as awkward as he thought it was going to be but it wasn’t comfortable. “It was my first time... You know, ejaculating.” Otis looked at her nervously, trying to breathe steadily, gauging her reaction.

“Really? I caused your first orgasm?” She said with a shocked tone, wearing a proud smile. Otis nodded. Maeve shifted her position slightly so she could look at him better. “What did you dream about?”

“Maeve.” Otis grunted, not really wanting to talk about it.

“Come on, I need to know! Please?” She begged.

“Fine, it was before I knew you well, we’d only just started hanging out. But I remember we were having a picnic in a forest at dusk.” He said. Smiling at the memory. “Continue.” Said Maeve, she was enjoying this.

“Well, I said one thing, you said another. We were flirting, I was really good at it.” He said almost proudly. “Yeah, in your dreams.” She sarcastically retorted. “And then you kissed me, just a small kiss. Then we sat closer together and made out, suddenly you were on top of me and there was a campfire, which didn’t really make sense.” Maeve glared at him with an intense but lovingly stare. “Then you took off your clothes and removed my trousers and we, we did it.” He confessed. “And then I woke up, and panicked, and I felt so guilty. I didn’t know you, I objectified you.” He said. “I was revolted.”

“Otis, it’s fine. I liked it, you know I’ve thought about you like that too, right?” She said, Otis’ expression changed completely, he had a look of pride and joy. “Really?” He said flabbergasted, Maeve nodded with a smile, biting her lips.

“That didn’t really answer my question though.” She quietly uttered.

“I think that’s why, the dream was just so perfect. I don’t really remember my first time so I still feel like a virgin honestly. I just want it to be perfect, especially with you.” He said confidently.

“Tell you what, when you decide that you’re ready, why don’t we have a nice picnic in the forest?” Maeve said, smiling bright.

“I’d like that” He said, then he kissed her.

They had laid there for a while, making out and afterwards watching telly. Now they were just cuddling and things had begun to be comfortably quiet.

“Maeve it’s getting late, do you want me to stay the night again?” Otis asked, not a hint of nervousness in his voice.

“Yes! I mean, if you want to.” Maeve answered, happy that he asked.

“Alright, I’m just gonna let my mum know, I’ll call her.” Otis got up and left the caravan. Maeve could hear him speaking to Jean outside. She was happy that things were going so well. She decided to text Aimee to tell her that she didn’t need her mind-map anyway. She was probably still working on it, poor thing.

\- I’ll keep it around just in case. Happy for you babe!- Aimee answered.

Maeve smiled, then Otis returned inside and her smile grew brighter. He leaned down to kiss her before he laid down beside her again. Grabbing a blanket and throwing it over the both of them.

Maeve appreciated the gesture. “You truly are a real romantic, aren’t you”

“Well, I watch a lot of romantic comedies.”

“You can be really romantic when you want to Otis, I still have the trophy, and the letter.” She said, reminiscing about how she felt when she first read it. “And the diary.” Then she stood up, a look of sorrow and disappointment crawled it’s way onto her face. 

“I lost your jumper...”

Otis looked at her, chuckled and grabbed her hand. Leading her to sit down again.

“That’s alright, I’ve got tons more, you’ll get another one.” He said, with a stupid looking grin on his face. Maeve leaned into him and hugged him. There was nothing left to say. 

They spent the rest of the night in front of the television before they moved to the bed room to sleep. Otis laying faced towards the back of her head, then he put his arm over her. She didn’t mind. This is what it should feel like, like love, Maeve thought to herself. He thought she was sleeping when the words silently left his mouth. 

“How did I get so lucky? I love you so much.” he said, slightly embracing her.

“I love you too. Muppet.”

And with that, they fell asleep. Waiting for a new day to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this one as well. Chapter 8 will most likely be put up during the weekend, after that I'm going to be busy for a while so I might not update as much.


	8. The House Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otis asks Maeve if she wants to go have dinner at his place, and meet his mum.

Maeve and Otis have been dating for a few weeks now, and even though there were some small awkwardness in the beginning; that was all in the past now. Otis and Maeve had begun to be quite comfortable with each other, in private and in public. For their friends, particularly Eric and Aimee it was cute. But quickly became the opposite. It was as if they couldn’t keep their hands off each-other. Otis had been staying a lot over at Maeve’s, she however was yet to visit him. This made Otis a little nervous, he didn’t know how well Maeve and his mother would get along. Maeve thought about the same thing, thinking about her first meeting with Jackson’s parents made her equally if not more nervous than Otis. 

Otis and Maeve were hanging out in the old asbestos filled toilet block during recess. Maeve was having a smoke and Otis tagged along. Maeve was staring out the window and took a long drag of her cigarette when Otis suddenly asked.

“Do you want to come over and have dinner later, and meet my mum?” 

Maeve chocked while inhaling the smoke, which made her cough furiously. Otis kind of chuckled, however, he was a little worried that he had asked too soon. They had been dating for a few weeks now and she hadn’t been to his house since the party. That stupid party, where everything had gone so wrong. He wanted her to be able to be comfortable there, and hang out there. He wasn’t tired of her trailer, but he wanted her to hang out at his place from time to time.

“Maeve, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Otis said honestly, giving her a look that said ’it’s your decision.’

“No, I want to, I do. But...” Maeve suddenly couldn’t find the words to finish her sentence.

Otis looked at her questioningly for a few moments until he moved closer to her. “What?” He said quietly. 

“I don’t know, I’m not really good with parents.” Maeve confessed, letting out a small breath, as if she was holding it in.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I’m as nervous as you are. So we can wait a while, if that’s what you want.” He said comfortingly.

“No, I want to do it. Rip the band-aid right off.” She said, seeming surprisingly more confident than she had moments before.

Otis smiled, gave her a quick hug and said “Alright, see you at mine at seven?”

“See you then.” Maeve smiled, then Otis left and her expression quickly turned into something else entirely. She was more than nervous for the dinner that was to come. She took a final drag of her cigarette and proceeded to crush it with her boot. Exhaling and then exiting the crappy toilet block.

Otis was surprisingly happy, he was smiling from ear to ear. He knew her first meeting with his mum would most certainly be awkward and uncomfortable but to him, it was a big step in their relationship. As the weeks had dragged on, he felt like this was something he needed, just to feel a bit more at home in his relationship with Maeve. He wanted her to know all sides of him, including his home. He was even daydreaming about whether she would stay over or not, and maybe this could be the night they take their next step, in the sexual department. He was nervous, but he was more excited than anything else. For him, the school day passed in the blink of an eye.

Maeve had gotten home, she was pacing and biting her fingernails in the kitchen, wondering what she should wear to dinner. She went to the bedroom and pulled out all kinds of clothes and threw them on the bed. She looked at the dress she had worn the night she met Jackson’s mothers. ’hell no.’ she thought to herself. She found a similar dress, colored in black and purple with a striped pattern. ’Maybe.’ She continued looking at what she owned and going over all the choices before deciding on the black and purple dress with fishnets and a leather jacket to top it off. It was her, but it was also a very dressed up version of her, one she was comfortable with.

The doorbell rang at the Milburn household. “Otis, can you get the door?” Jean yelled at Otis who was upstairs in his room, still trying to find the perfect shirt. “I’ll get it!” He yelled back. He ran, almost tripped down the stairs. He got to the door, then he hesitated and took a deep breath. “Alright.” He muttered to himself, opening the door. There she was, she looked stunning. She didn’t look like she had tried too hard, but she was irresistibly absolutely stunning, and she looked so, Maeve. He had forgotten to speak, now he was just looking at her. Taking her in. 

“Muppet? You alright?” Maeve said smiling, knowing exactly the reason for his speechlessness. 

Otis collected himself, “You look beautiful!” He might’ve said that a little too loudly

Maeve blushed, his reaction was more than she had hoped for. “You look good too... Dickstain.” 

“Come on in.” Otis moved, letting Maeve pass through. It was a tight fit, Otis looked up at the ceiling awkwardly, as he usually is. Maeve squeezed through, looking at him and smiling, laughing on the inside. She was glad that even though he had gotten more confident, he was still the awkward, skinny, pale guy she met on the first day of sixth form.

Maeve took Otis’ hand and started walking towards the kitchen, where Jean was. 

“Hi mum, this is Maeve.” Otis started smiling, almost proudly. “My girlfriend.”

Jean took out her hand whilst Maeve did the same. “Nice to meet you, Dr. Milburn.” Maeve said, shaking hands with Jean, clearly nervous.

“Lovely to meet you as well, Otis has been talking about you non-stop.” Jean said. “Oh, and please, call me Jean.” She winked at Otis and smiled. “Shall we sit?

After eating for a few moments in an uncomfortable silence, at least for Maeve and Otis. Jean was seemingly very comfortable, she was a sex-therapist after all. Maeve was taking a sip of water, looking at her surroundings. The last time she was at Otis’ house, it was trashed. Now, it seemed like the home she always wanted, she was glad that Otis got to grow up differently from her, it was a weird feeling. It wasn’t envy, it was more like a vicarious happiness. 

“So, Maeve. Why don’t you tell me a little bit about yourself?” Jean said, breaking the tension.

“Well, I live in the trailer park across town. I like reading...” Maeve was starting to panic, what was she going to say? Otis noticed and put his hand on her thigh, hoping to calm her down. Maeve blushed and Jean noticed.

Jean cleared her throat before asking yet another question. “So, how did you two meet?”

“We-” Maeve started to talk before Otis interrupted her. “We bumped into each other first day of sixth form, all of her books flew everywhere.” Otis said, laughing at the memory.

“And you so chivalrously helped me pick them up, even if I didn’t want you to.” Maeve said, smiling herself.

“Yeah, you called me a moron and told me to fuck off.” Otis said, now giggling. 

Jean though that there were a lot she could figure out about Maeve just from that information but as per Otis’ request not to therapies, she laid off. 

“Yeah, and we sort of started hanging out from there.” Maeve finished.

“Doing the sex clinic?” Jean asked, eyebrows raised.

Maeve had a look of shock on her face, she was bamboozled. 

“Mum!” Otis almost shouted, looking into Jeans eyes as if saying ’stop it’.

“I’m not angry, I don’t care about the clinic, I was just curious.” Jean explained.

“Yes, that’s when we started doing the clinic.” Maeve said, head held low.

“Well, apparently doing the clinic was a positive thing, you got Otis out of his shell.” Jean said, sounding almost proud. Maeve smiled at the statement.

After they had finished eating, Maeve, Otis and Jean talked some more. Jean had some intruding questions but nothing too bad. Jean took a sip of her wine and asked Maeve. “So, what about your family then, Maeve?”

Otis whispered in Maeve’s ear saying “You don’t have to talk about them if you don’t want to.” “It’s okay.” Maeve whispered back. She took a second to collect herself.

“I’ve never known my dad, he left when I was little. I have a brother but I haven’t seen him for a while and my mothers a drug addict. I also have a little sister but she’s in foster care at the moment, my mum was using again so I turned her in to social services, it was bad.” Maeve hadn’t talked about these events for weeks, not since telling Otis for the first time. Otis put his arm around her, gently comforting her.

“I’m so sorry Maeve, I didn’t know. I can’t imagine that was easy to say. If you ever want to talk about anything, or a place to stay. You’re always going to be welcome here.” Jean stated reassuringly.

“Thanks.” Maeve responded, a small smile on her face.

After dinner Otis and Maeve went up to Otis’ bedroom. Maeve seeing it for the first time. She looked around, she saw that he had a lot of music, and posters of bands that they both adored. She saw his console and his games. His room was neat and tidy, more so than Maeve’s trailer. 

“Wow... So this is where you spend your time dreaming about me?” Maeve said teasingly.

“Well, I.. uh...” Otis stuttered. 

“I’m joking!” Maeve laughed. “Kind of.” 

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Otis asked.

“I don’t know, it’s getting pretty late.” Maeve answered.

“You could... stay over, if you’d like.” Otis suggested. “Mum wont mind.”

“Okay.” She said, her voice was high pitched and small, as if this was the first time they spent the night together.

Otis smiled, happy that she had accepted. “So, Fight Club or Seven?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, part writers block and "work". I hope I got the characters in this one. I honestly have no idea when the next chapter will come out but I hope you enjoy this one. Stay safe!


	9. Birds and Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and the disappointing length of this chapter, I was at a standstill and I thought it better to post anything rather than nothing, I haven't written any further and I feel like I'm at a point in this story where I don't really know how to continue yet. I'm in the process of writing something different to get the "juices" flowing so stay tuned for that.

_And you’ll ask yourself, where is my mind? Where is my mind?_ Otis and Maeve had just finished watching Fight Club, cuddled up in Otis’ bed, neither of them truly paying attention to the movie. Maeve was resting her head on Otis’ chest, his arm around her, hugging her. She clenched his shirt and with a lowly voice said

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Everything.”

Otis looked down at her, not being able to see her face. She was smiling coyly. She lifted her head to face him and he was smiling back.

“You’re welco-”

Suddenly her lips were on his, he was completely taken by surprise. He stiffened up but soon relaxed into the kiss. Suddenly he was on top of her, hands touching, everywhere. Maeve parted and looked at Otis nervously.

“What?” He said, out of breath.

She just looked at him, if smitten was an expression, this was it.

“Did I do something wrong? Earth to Maeve Wiley.” He continued.

“Otis, do you want to...” She tried for find the words that suited the situation best, she didn’t want to say fuck, that was too casual.

“Do I want to, what? Oh.” He said, the realization hits and it hit him hard, in a good way.

“Yes, but only if you wan-”

He was interrupted again, Maeve was already on him.

The birds and the sunlight woke Otis up before his alarm went off. He quickly realized that yesterday wasn’t a dream, Maeve Wiley was still in his bed. Then he realized that they were both naked, he was nervous yesterday but now he was content and confident in that it was the right choice, at the right time, with the right girl. He had his arm around her, she looked so peaceful when she slept. He enjoyed watching her sleep. When she slept she didn’t have a look of worry, or years of emotional damage written on her face, she just looked peaceful and happy. 

“Stop staring.” Maeve whispered.

“I’m admiring, and it’s romantic.” Otis answered.

“It’s creepy.” Maeve let out a little chuckle, followed shortly after by a yawn.

“What time is it?”

“05:30. Go back to sleep.” Otis answered.

“Okay.” 

“About last night, I wouldn’t have changed a thing.” Otis confessed, she could hear the love in his voice and she knew that he was being truthful. 

“Me either.” Maeve answered, then fell back to sleep.

Maeve and Otis exited the Milburn house, they still had to get to school. Eric was waiting patiently at the top of the stairs. 

“MAEVE?!” Eric yelled in surprise, Otis was sure all of England heard him.

“Hi, Eric. How are you?” Maeve asked, wanting to start a conversation with a different topic than what Eric clearly intended.

“You slept over? here?” Eric stated, smiling from ear to ear. Otis and Maeve were both blushing and not making eye contact. Eventually Otis decided to speak

“It’s not unusual for a girlfriend to spend the night over at her boyfriends, Eric.”

Otis grabbed his bike and got on and gestured for Maeve to get behind him. 

“Let’s go.”


	10. Cigarette Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maeve relives some memories, and gets a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this ages ago and completely forgot to post this chapter, I'm so sorry. I'm in the middle of writing Chapter 11 and 12, so the conclusion will be arriving sooner, rather than later. Hope you enjoy.

During lunch break Maeve had gone to the dodgy bathroom to have a smoke to clear her mind. These last few weeks had been something of a wonderful, beautiful dream. Otis had been there for her through all the crying and grief of losing her mum and her little sister, even losing Sean. She had been able to let out all of those bottled up feelings of anger and just let loose. She lit the cigarette and started to reminisce about when she first told Otis that Erin and Elsie were gone, and the reason why.

It was one of the first nights Otis stayed over, things were still a little bit awkward when it came to sexual boundaries. They were sitting on the couch making out and things had gotten pretty hot and heavy, grinding and touching, everywhere. Suddenly Otis jerked back and stood up, breathing heavily. “I’m sorry, sorry.” Was all the words that he could muster out. Maeve stood up and hugged him tightly and just said “Don’t apologize for being you.” They stood like that for a little while, hugging, now basically slow dancing, without the music. 

“Do you want me to put some music on?” Maeve whispered into Otis’ ear.

“Alright.” 

Maeve slowly let go, took a look at his face and gave him a sweet reassuring smile, Otis felt like the luckiest guy alive. She went into her room to grab a CD to put on, while throwing various items around the messy bedroom she’d found a teddy bear, one of Elsie’s favorites. Otis still stood in the middle of the trailer, just looking around when he noticed Maeve was taking unusually long to come back with the CD.

“Maeve, you alright?” He yelled.

No response.

“Maeve?”

She stood up and walked slowly and quietly towards the entrance to the ’lounge’ area. She just stood in the doorway looking down on the floor, holding Elsie’s teddy, clutched to her chest. Otis immediately noticed Maeve’s hurt expression.

“Maeve! what’s wrong?” He gasped and hurried towards her.

She couldn’t speak, everything came out squeeky and didn’t make any sort of sense. She slowly walked into his arms and just let it all out, just like she had at the school that day.

Even though the memory was painful, Maeve couldn’t help herself not to smile looking back at it. Otis had been the perfect gentleman, letting her ramble, or not ramble as she chose, it was her choice, and he didn’t mind. He was there for her, unconditionally. 

A loud noise behind her sent her crashing back to reality, no longer in her dream world of fainted memories of teenage love. She quickly turned around, startled. 

“Maeve! there you are, I need help!” said the man who had loudly barged into the toilet block.

Maeve stood there in shock, looking at the man, she could feel herself getting angrier and angrier, but she didn’t say a word.

“Please, I can pay!” the man continued to plead, a desperate look in his eyes.

Suddenly Maeve’s head was filled with different memories, a birthday party, a little bit of alcohol, a cute boy but not her type, an awkward moment which turned into years of rumors and bullying and teenage angst. 

’Do you know how long I’ve been called Cock-biter? Four years. Simon tried to kiss me on Claire Tyler’s fourteenth birthday, I said no. So he told everyone I’d given him a blowjob and bitten his dick and that was it.’

She lunged towards Simon Furthassle’s tall lanky body, and threw her arm forward with all the force she could muster and punched him right in the face.

“Fuck off.” She managed to utter as she left the bathrooms, Simon still laying on the floor, groaning in pain.

Otis opened his locker, took a handful of gummy bears and threw them in his mouth, looking as if he didn’t have the time to enjoy them and simply inhaled his snacks. He proceeded to take some books out of the locker and put them into his backpack for his next lesson. He closed the locker and was startled by Maeve suddenly standing there.

“Jesus Christ! Maeve, hi..” He exhaled. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Maeve said, with a calm, seemingly cold and careless expression on her face.

“You alright, Maeve? You seem a little... on edge.” Otis said worrisome, he reached out to put a hand on her shoulder when she flinched away. Not even looking at him, biting her finger nails.

“Maeve... what’s wrong?”

The ringing of the school bell sent shivers down both of their spines.

“Nothing, just forget about it alright? I’ll see you later.” She quickly said, and then she was gone.

Otis had gone to class, worrying about what was up with Maeve, he had sent text messages but to no avail. He was looking out the window overlooking the the schoolyard and the dingy asbestos filled bathrooms when he saw Aimee go inside. ’She must be going to see Maeve and have a smoke.’ Otis thought to himself. He decided to send Aimee a message.

From: O-Town

\- Is she alright?

Aimee contemplated not answering his text, she looked up at Maeve who was opposite her, taking a drag and showed her the text.

“He’s worried, what should I say?”

“Say that everything’s fine and that I’ll explain later.”

To: O-Town

\- She’s fine, she’ll explain later.

Otis put his phone back and now, feeling relief, he could finally focus on the boring subject that Mr. Hendricks had been talking about for 15 minutes. Only 30 left to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not one hundred percent sure what to do about the Simon thing, didn't really think it through. Whatever I come up with, I hope it'll be enjoyable and that the wait isn't too long. I want to be finished with this story. XD


	11. I Had Me A Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy xD

Later that same day, Maeve and Otis had made plans to hang out at Maeve’s place. Otis had tried to ask about why she seemed so ‘out of it’ at school but didn’t get a proper answer. Other than ‘don’t worry about it’ and ‘It’s fine’. However, curiosity and concern for her well-being was eating Otis alive. They were slumped on the couch, not closely together like before. Maeve was sitting further away from Otis than usual, which again spiked his concern.

“Maeve...” Otis half-whispered.

“Otis.” Maeve answered sarcastically.

Otis moved a little bit more towards Maeve and gave her his full attention, while hers was at the television set.

“You alright?” He asked sincerely.

“For the last time Otis, I am fine.” She answered back, a sharp and annoyed tone in her voice.

“Did I do something? Is that it?” He asked with worry.

“Otis, you didn’t do anything, just drop it!” Maeve answered, seeming more annoyed than before.

“You’re clearly upset with me, I at-least deserve an explanation why.” Otis stated. “I’m sorry if I did anything, I’m starting to get worried here, Maeve.” He continued.

“Otis, just shut up. You didn’t do anything and I don’t want to talk about it.” Maeve said calmly, gritting her teeth. “Let’s just watch the stupid telly.” 

“Alright, subject dropped.” Otis retreated, he knew if he’d continued it’d start a fight.

Maeve scooted closer to Otis, now cuddling with her in his arms.

“I’m sorry, I just had a long day.” She explained, leaving out the details.

“Anything I can do to make it better?” Otis held her tighter.

“No.” She said softly with a smile, being sarcastic.

“Ouch!” Otis exclaimed, putting his hand on his chest, fake-looking hurt.

“Come here, dickhead!” Maeve said and gave him a kiss.

After some sweet love making, the couple got dressed and were back to watching whatever was on tv.

Maeve was feeling guilty, she knew Otis was still worried about her. She didn’t want to tell him why though, that’d make her think about everything Simon related; all from the nickname, the rumors and the bullying that still goes on to this day. She didn’t want to think about it.

“Maeve, I know there’s something bothering you. I’m not going to pry, but just know that you can tell me anything. Even if it’s me that’s the problem.” Otis said honestly, wanting to reassure her.

“I’m sorry Otis, I don’t want to talk about it.” Maeve replied, she looked downwards, deep in thought.

“That’s alright, I just want you to know that you can. If you want to.” Otis said softly.

“Thank you.” Maeve said with love.

“That’s alright, you let me go on and on about video games, so I guess we’re even.” Otis joked, Maeve giggled.

The next day at school, Otis was standing by his locker; inhaling his snacks. He closes his locker to see a student he doesn’t know standing on the other side, much to his surprise.

“Hey, you’re Otis, right?” Simon says.

“Yeah, do I know you?” Otis retorts in confusion, he usually knows everyone.

“No, hi. I’m not a student here anymore.” Simon says and holds out his hand. Otis shakes it. “I’m Simon.”

“Nice to meet you, Simon.” Otis says. “What’s up?” He continues awkwardly.

“I heard through the grapevine that you can help people with certain problems. You know. In the bedroom?” Simon says/asks.

“Yeah, I don’t do that anymore. It was unethical and immoral.” 

“Please, I can pay.” Simon says, holding out a bundle of cash.

“What happened, there?” Otis says, pointing at Simon’s left eye.

“Oh, that.” Simon nods. “Your friend Maeve gave that to me yesterday.” Simon explained.

Otis looked puzzled, then realization hits. Maeve’s mood suddenly made sense, the only thing that didn’t make sense was why. 

“What? Why’d she hit you?” Otis asked.

“We have some rough history, I get why she did it.” Simon explained.

A light went on inside Otis’ head.

“You’re Simon, Furthassle?” Otis asked, with detest in his voice.

“Yeah, that’s me.” Simon said almost proudly.

Otis scoffed and grew angry, realizing whom he had been speaking to.

“What the hell do you want?” Otis said, steeping closer to the man.

“Woah, easy up the cowboy. I just need some help.” Simon said, raising his arms.

“Go find someone else, and stay away from Maeve.” Otis commanded and walked away, leaving a frustrated Simon still standing there. “Shit.” He said, walking in the other direction.

Otis saw Maeve in the hallway. He grabbed her and went inside an empty classroom.

“Maeve, I’m so sorry about yesterday. I didn’t know.” Otis apologized.

“What?” Maeve asked in shock. “Why are you sorry? You were the perfect boyfriend.” 

“I just ran into Simon in the hall.” Otis explained. Maeve just looked at him in surprise, mouth wide open.

“He wanted me to give him advice and to be honest I almost did, until I realized who he was.” Otis confessed. Maeve just nodded.

“I told him to stay away and that we didn’t want to help him.” Otis finished.

“Yeah, alright. Good.” Maeve nodded and gave him a hug. “Thanks.” 

“He found me in the toilet block yesterday.” Maeve said. “He just came barging in, no apologies, nothing.” 

“Then he just expected that I’d help him. I just got so angry that I punched him in the face and left.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Otis chuckled.

“I don’t ever want to see him again.” Maeve sniffled.

“You won’t have to.” Otis comforted her.

After school, Otis was walking Maeve home. They were on the dirt road with so, so many trees around them and a field next to it.

“Otis?” Maeve asked.

“Maeve.” Otis answered sarcastically.

“Hmm, the student has now become the master.” Maeve retorts.

“So it would seem.” Otis chuckles. Maeve gave him a funny look, with a twinkle in her eye. “What?” He asked.

“Why did you say yes to me?” Her voice felt vulnerable.

“You’re gonna have to be more specific.” He laughed nervously.

“When I asked you to start the clinic?” She said in a soft but curious voice.

Otis sighed one of his awkward sighs, almost like a cough.

“Well, uhm. I... ugh... I...” Otis rambled, scratching the back of his neck.

Maeve stared at him puzzled.

“I wanted to get to know you... I guess.” He said nervously. “You seemed interesting. I was right.”

“I seemed interesting?” She laughed.

Otis stopped walking and it almost looked like he was shaking.

“Well, I can’t say that I kind of regretted it immediately afterwards. I was nervous, and you seemed so confident. Which you know, that I’m not. Not really, anyway.” He said, slurring some words.

“Otis...” Maeve said slowly and softly.

“But Eric talked me into it. I was just going to keep avoiding you, until he convinced me to go for it.” He continued, more relaxed.

Maeve stared at him with love.

“I never really thanked him for that, because it’s the best advice he’s ever given me. And the best thing that’s happened in my life.” Otis stared at her shyly. “And if I’d walked away from that, this.” He pointed at himself and Maeve. “I’d never forgive myself.” 

Maeve looked more and more smitten.

“Because I thought I was alright going through life, just being nobody and not really having friends; nevertheless girlfriends.” He continued, confidently. “Then came you and everything changed. You changed my entire world, Maeve. And each and every day you do something that makes me like myself more and more. And each and every day you do something that makes me love you more and more. I can’t imagine my life without you. I just want you to know how much you mean to me.” Otis finished and ran up to Maeve to give her a big hug.

Maeve was taken aback, she didn’t expect a random (not so random) question to turn into an epic speech of love. It melted her heart and she gave him the biggest embrace back.

As they stood there hugging, Otis noticed that Maeve was crying.

“Maeve? Shit. I’m sorry, I went too far didn’t I?” Otis panicked and broke the hug.

“No... No! It’s not that, it’s the opposite.” Maeve said, wiping away a few tears.

“What’s wrong?” Otis asked, worried as fuck.

“I’ve never felt this before, you and me.” She confessed. “I can’t imagine my life without you either.” 

Otis smiled and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

“I’m so happy I came up with the stupid clinic idea.” She finished.

“Me too.” He said in a whisper.

“I know we’ve been together for only like a month but... I want to ask you something.” Otis’ voice was course.

“Okay.” Maeve said as a question.

“After we’ve finished school. We’re going to go to uni-” Otis said, Maeve cut him off.

“You don’t know that.” Maeve interrupted him.

“Maeve, you’re the smartest person I know, and a really great writer. You have way better chances at going to university than all of us, except for maybe Viv.” Otis chuckled, Maeve grunted.

“What I wanted to ask was... Instead of moving to different places and having a long distance relationship...” He paused, Maeve knew what he wanted to ask.

“Yes! Of course!” She yelled back at him with happiness.

“What? You don’t know what I was going to say!” He laughed. “Do you want to move-”

“Of course I’ll move in with you when we go to uni!” She finished. And gave him another big hug.

The happy couple then walked hand in hand together towards the caravan park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried writing some more Simon things here, but in the end I deleted them cause I felt it didn't fit with the tone of the story.


	12. Over The Hills and Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otis prepares for Maeve's eighteenth birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a 9 month (ish) time skip since the previous chapter. Just clarifying. There might be some inconsistencies.

Otis was pacing back and forth inside the abandoned bathrooms. He was panicking, as usual. Maeve’s eighteenth birthday was coming up on the horizon and he didn’t have a clue what to get her. He thought about getting her nothing, due to her notably saying so multiple times. She’s not exactly a person who’s fond of her birthday, explicitly stating that it was only the day she was randomly pushed out of a vagina; and that it doesn’t really matter. Otis however, feels entirely different. He loves birthdays. He gave Maeve a gift last year, long before she was his girlfriend; and he was damn determined to give her a great gift this year as well. Even if he’ll get his face punched for it.

The gift had to be perfect. Graduation was only in a few months and time flies fast, soon they’ll be going to university. No more Mr. Groff, no more ‘The Untouchables’, no more dirty toilet smoke breaks, and most important of all, no more caravans. Maeve was real excited about moving out of ‘this shit-hole of a town.’ and going somewhere actually decent. Otis however, wasn’t as excited as Maeve. He was nervous about leaving Moordale, it is the only place he’s ever known. What if he doesn’t like London and he hates it there? On the positive side, he’ll be living in a flat with Maeve and Eric, with Adam joining in a year later if all things go according to plan.

Otis was still pacing, thinking about the gift situation. Maeve and Aimee arrived, startling Otis a little bit.

“You alright, dickhead?” Maeve said as she was taking a cigarette out of the pack.

“Yeah, yeah! Why wouldn’t I be? hehe.” Looking between Maeve and Aimee with wide eyes, scratching his neck. Maeve and Aimee lit their cigarettes.

“So, what are we doing for your birthday?” Aimee asked Maeve, she looked annoyed at the thought.

“Nothing special, it doesn’t matter. I hate birthdays.” She spoke quietly.

“Come on, we have to do something. You’re almost 18, that’s worth celebrating!” Otis put his fist high in the air, similar to Bender from The Breakfast Club.

“I guess I can celebrate the fact that I can buy cigarettes legally in a few days.” Maeve smirked.

“Yes! and then I can just get you to buy me some!” Aimee cheered. Maeve chuckled.

Otis stood there and smiled at the girls. It was nice seeing them both so happy, especially after everything they’ve been through. Aimee had been dealing with her assault, and Maeve with her guilt and abandonment issues. Now however, the girls seemed to be doing better than ever.

“I guess we can have a ‘small gathering’ at your house, Otis.” Maeve said sarcastically with a smile.

“Yes! alright, cool!” Otis said with glee.

“Just make sure it really is a small gathering this time.” Aimee laughed at him, Otis winced at the comment.

“Of course, I will. Can’t wait!” Otis said as if he was running out of breath.

Later that day during the last recess of the school day, Otis and Eric were sitting outside talking.

“So we’re hosting a small gathering for Maeve’s birthday at mine, can you and Adam make it?” Otis asked.

“Of course, who should I invite?” Eric asked with obvious excitement.

“No one! It’s a real small gathering this time, it’s for Maeve. Everyone’s all-ready invited. You, Adam, Aimee, Steve and of course Maeve and I.” Otis answered.

“All right, when should we be there?” 

“Be there by seven tomorrow night.” Otis smiled a small smile.

“How long have you two been together now anyways?” Eric asked, curiously.

“About ten months, why?” Otis answered.

“Because I forgot how long me and Adam had been together, and we got together around the same time as you two.” Eric said. “So thanks for the reminder, Ha ha.” Eric laughed.

“No worries, I can’t believe our luck. Who’d knew we’d last this long with the same person, huh?” Otis joked.

“When you find someone special it’s easy to be with them, well not really but you know what I mean.” Eric said.

“I do.” Otis smiled.

The school bell rang, time for the final classes of the week.

“All-right, remember, tomorrow at seven!” Otis said, hurrying off to class.

“We’ll be there!” Eric yelled at him from the distance.

While in class Otis kept thinking about this last year. He’d known Maeve for about a year and a half, and these last ten months he’s been lucky enough to call her his girlfriend. He’d known Eric for years and years and he’d finally gotten into a steady relationship where he seems to be very happy in. They only had two terms left at Moordale and then it was off to University, how did everything go so well for all of them? He didn’t believe Eric when he said ‘prepare for the two best years of our lives.’ but he had to hand it to him, he’s never been happier.

All this happiness got him thinking, what’s next? Maeve and him had already decided to share a flat when they move to London, if they get into their dream schools. Then they’d each get their respective degrees. He’d probably work as some kind of therapist, she’d probably be a writer. But what happens after that? Otis started to sweat, he felt like he had to do something now. What if after Uni, they separate? What if they separate at Uni? What if when they move in together they’re not as compatible as he thought they were?

Sure, he’d be staying at her for days at a time, same with her at his. But how were they supposed to actually handle living together, going to uni and most likely working part-time on top of that? He’d started sweating, not paying attention to whatever class it was he attended, he just felt like running off. He excused himself to go to the bathroom, he ended up taking his bike and riding home. Completely ignoring the plans he had made with Maeve that he was supposed to walk her home after school. 

Otis was sitting at the table outside on the deck. He was still deep in thought, nervous about his future. Jean sat down, coffee in hand; opposite him. She saw all the signs of stress on his face and decided to ask him what was wrong.

“What’s the matter, darling?” 

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter. I’m just thinking.” Otis said, disgruntled.

Jean took a small sip of her coffee. “You’re home early.” She stated.

“We had a free period.” He lied. Still sounding whiny.

“Otis, you can talk to me about anything. If something is bothering you, please don’t hesitate to talk to me about it.” Jean said, a hand reaching out touching Otis’. “I was a teenager once too, you know.”

Otis gently took his mother’s hand, as a sign of appreciation. He gave her a small smile.

“I just have a lot to think about, everything’s happening so fast.” Otis confessed.

“What is?” Jean asked.

“Everything. School, life. Maeve...” He sighed.

Jean looked at him puzzled.

“We’ve been together for almost a year already. In less than a year we’re going to be moving in together. We’ll go to Uni and work and I’m afraid things will be different, and not in a good way.” He let out a short breath, as if a weight disappeared from his shoulders.

“And I don’t want that, I guess... I’m afraid. I’m scared of things changing. This last year has been the best of my life by far, I mean... It can only go downhill from here can’t it?” He looked at his mother with big eyes.

“Otis, I don’t think you have anything to worry about. You’ll be able to handle studying and working as well as anyone, especially with Maeve keeping you in check.” Jean laughed.

“Life is like an alternating current, or a heart beat. It goes up and down, never staying in the same place. Sometimes change is good, sometimes worse. You’re growing up, you’re almost an adult. Being scared of what that brings isn’t necessarily a bad thing. You’re lucky. You’ve got some great people in your life who can help you get up when you fall down, and I know you’ll help them when they need the same. You’ve become a great person with a big heart. I know you’ll do just fine.” Jean said reassuringly.

Otis cracked a small smile.

“But, what about Maeve and I? What if things change between us?”

“Maeve loves you, I see the way she looks at you when you’re not looking. She’s as in love with you now as she was when I first met her. Even more so. And even if things don’t go the way you hope they will, everything will be alright. But trust me, I seriously doubt that Maeve will be going anywhere any time soon.” Jean stated, looking into Otis eyes. He knew she was telling the truth.

“Thanks, Mum.” Otis smiled and got up.

“Where are you going?” Jean asked curiously.

“I’m going to see the love of my life.” Otis laughed and exited the house.

Maeve was walking home after school. She had messaged Otis a few times and hadn’t gotten a response, the dickhead never showed up. She was starting to get worried. Suddenly a bike almost crashed in front of her as it skid on the gravel road.

“Otis! Where have you been?” Maeve said in surprise.

“Hi, I was just at my house. I had to do something.” Otis said out of breath, he was red from sweat. He’d never cycled so fast before.

“Everything alright?” Maeve asked, she was still a little worried.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. I mean, it wasn’t. I had to think a little while. I’m so sorry I didn’t reply to your messages.” Otis said sincerely.

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Maeve smiled and gave him a hug.

“Maeve...” Otis said quietly, returning the hug. “I’m so sorry that I worried you.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Maeve retorted. “What did you think about?” Maeve asked, since he mentioned it.

“Oh, it’s nothing. I’ve sorted it. Well, my mum helped. You know how I get.” He laughed.

“You can talk to me too you know.” Maeve sounded almost annoyed, but glad that he was fine.

“I, ugh, I was, eh. I was worried.” Otis struggled with finding the words.

“Bout’ what?” Maeve asked quickly.

“You know, uni and everything. We’re almost done here at Moordale and everything’s going to be really different.” He sighed.

“Yeah, I know.” Maeve sighed with him. “But, you know what?” Maeve asked rhetorically.

Otis just looked at her perplexed.

“I’m nervous about it too, it’s a big step. Moving in together and going to London. But I’m also really fucking excited.” She laughed. “We’re getting the hell out of this town, we’ll get to be with each other all the time. We’ll be independent, well, you’ll be. I’ve always been.” She mocked him. Otis laughed.

“No more, cock-biter. No more Mr. Groff.” Maeve smiled. “You and me, and Eric and Adam in London. To me it sounds wonderful.” She gave Otis a peck on the cheek. “But don’t tell anyone I said that.” She joked.

“As you wish, Princess.” Otis teased.

“Fuck off Milburn!” Maeve laughed.

Otis walked Maeve home and decided to spend the night. He didn’t want her to wake up alone on her eighteenth birthday. In the middle of the night as they were laying in bed, Maeve was fast asleep while Otis was wide awake, cuddling her.

He knew change was inevitable, and he knew he didn’t want things to change. Then he realized that one of the things he was most afraid of was of-course that their relationship would change. He didn’t want a change to happen outside of his control, even though it probably still would. He knew he never wanted to part from Maeve and that he wanted to be with her forever, he didn’t care where or when. He knew just what to get her for her birthday.

Maeve silently yawned as she woke up. She turned around and was surprised to find out that Otis wasn’t in bed with her. She got up and yelled for his name and got no answer. She then got out of bed and put some trousers on and stepped out of the room. She found Otis in the kitchen making breakfast, how sweet. He hadn’t noticed her yet as he was dancing and singing whilst cracking eggs and preparing the table. She looked at him with heartwarming eyes.

“Morning, dickhead.” Maeve smiled.

“AAAAAHHH!” Otis yelled out in surprise, dropping the plate he was holding down to the floor. Luckily it didn’t break.

“Maeve... Jesus, you just gave me a heart attack.” Otis said, sounding more relieved. Maeve giggled.

“Happy birthday, oh joyous one.” Otis said and kissed her passionately.

“You weren’t supposed to wake up.” He sighed.

“Ever?” Maeve teased.

“No, I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed, it’s not every day you turn eighteen, Maeve.” He confessed.

“That’s really sweet, Muppet. But since I’m awake, how bout’ I help you cook breakfast.” She inclined.

“No, no, no, no. Today’s all about you.” Otis said and handed her one of her favorite books. “So you relax, and let me take care of it.” He smiled adoringly at her before picking up the plate and putting it in the sink.

“Alright, but only if you insist.” Maeve said sarcastically and kissed him on the cheek. She sat down at kitchen table and pretended to read. Instead she just watched him cooking breakfast, she felt complete, knowing she has him.

They proceeded to have a nice breakfast, chatting about how today was going to go.

“Ugh, I, eh.” Otis stammered.

“Words, Otis. Use words.” Maeve teased him.

“I have to go into town for a little bit today, to pick up your birthday present.” Otis said, giving a smile that basically said ‘I hope you forgive me.’ 

“Otis, you don’t have to get me anything, you’ve already done more than enough, alright.” Maeve said, looking down as if she was ashamed.

“Maeve, you’re my girlfriend. I’ll get you however many birthday presents as I want, even if you say you don’t want them.” Otis insisted. “It’s my pleasure.”

“Alright, when will you be back?” Maeve asked, looking smitten.

“I was thinking catching the 1 o’ clock buss and being back home by at least 3.” He answered.

“Alright, so I’ll meet you at yours at 3?” 

“Great.”

Otis seemed suddenly nervous.

“Why are you acting so weird?” Maeve asked curiously.

“I’m not, eat your breakfast.” Otis snapped back humorously.

“So, what did you get me?” Maeve asked, twitching her eyebrows with a seductive look. Otis immediately turned red.

“I got you two things actually, but I can’t reveal them until later tonight. So you’ll... just have to wait.” He said, leaning over the table to kiss her yet again.

“I think, I can manage that... But... there’s something else I want for my birthday.” She said seductively.

“I do have another present for you, do you want to open it now?” Otis said, trying to be flirty.

“Yes.” Maeve uttered.

Hours later Otis took the bus into the city. He was walking across town square when he found the jewelry shop he’d been looking for.

Maeve was at her caravan, the clock was half past two. Maeve put on one of her best dresses, still wearing fishnets and rocking the leather jacket. Then she started walking towards the Milburn household.

Otis arrived at the same time Maeve did, they greeted each other on top of the stairs before they went inside the house. 

“Hey, you two. Maeve, happy birthday!” Jean said as the couple walked through the door.

“Thank you, Jean.” Maeve blushed.

“Oh, and I got you something. I know you hate gifts but I couldn’t resist.” Jean said and gave Maeve her present.

It was a black t shirt with writing that said: I Aim To Misbehave. in white lettering. Otis gasped, recognizing the origin of the quote. Maeve gave him a dirty look.

“Thank you, Jean. I love it.” Maeve said and gave Jean a hug. She honestly liked it.

“I love it too.” Otis said quietly. Maeve and Jean both gave him a weird look. “It’s from Firefly!” He confirmed.

After a bit of talking and hanging around with Jean. Otis suddenly had the urge to talk to her, alone. Maeve was sat on a chair in the living room, reading. Otis dragged his mother to the kitchen.

“Mum, can I speak with you for a second?” Otis said quietly.

“Okay, sure.” Jean said, looking slightly confused. “Is it about Maeve’s party later?” Jean whispered.

“Yes, kind of. But no.” Otis whispered back.

Then he pulled out of his pocket a black box, Jean gasped so loud that Maeve heard it from the other side of the room.

“What’s going on?” Maeve yelled.

“Nothing!” Otis and Jean said in unison. Maeve then sat back down and continued to read.

“You... you’re going to?” Jean tried to ask, while Otis just nodded his head. “Propose?” 

“I was going to ask you if you’re alright with that, and if you think I should do it” Otis whispered.

“Otis...” Jean sighed. “You’re just so young, but...” 

“You have my blessing if you’re sure you want to go through with it.” Otis smiled from ear to ear. “However, you two are still very young, and you have your whole life ahead of you to get married. There’s no rush.” She spoke quietly.

“I know, but ever since the idea popped in my head. I feel really confident about it, and I do want to be with her forever. I love her with my whole being.” Otis confessed.

“Oh, Otis. Well, you have my blessing. Good luck.” Jean smiled at her son.

“Thanks.” Otis breathed. He went to go sit down on the couch.

“What was that all about?” Maeve asked.

“That? Oh, nothing. Nothing major, why would it be?” Otis squeaked.

“Alright then.” Maeve said, rolling her eyes; seeing right through him.

Eric and Adam arrived at seven, Aimee and Steve a little bit after that. They stayed for dinner, had a few laughs. Ate a cake and drank some wine and by the time they left, it was almost midnight. Now they were sitting outside on the deck, Maeve was having a smoke.

“So, did you enjoy the party?” Otis asked, bumping into her with his shoulder.

“It was nice, thank you.” Maeve smiled.

“I really liked the book collection you gave me.” Maeve confessed.

“No worries. About that.” Otis said, turning Maeve around so she could face him.

“I told you I would give you two presents. That wasn’t actually true.” Otis confessed.

“Okay.” Maeve said, giving him a weird look.

“I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know we’re young, just eighteen... But I think when you find something, someone. That you just know you want to keep around, and make them happy. I think you should just go for it. So here goes.” Otis said and got down on one knee, revealing the black box and opening it. 

“Maeve Wiley, will you marry me?” Otis said, holding the engagement ring in his hand.

Maeve dropped her cigarette and put her hands on her face. Her eyes were welling up with tears.

“Otis.” She squeaked, beginning to cry.

“Of course!”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not one hundred percent content with how I wrapped things up, I feel like I just rehashed Otis' previous insecurities to be able to create some kind of tension. However I'm just happy I'm finished writing this story as it was hard creating an ending, and despite all that it was fun to write. Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, chapter two will be up later today after i've done some finishing touches. And constructive critisism would be appreciated as that helps me better my writing. What worked and what didn't?


End file.
